Sob as luzes de Paris
by beka K
Summary: Mais uma noite na exuberante e apaixonante cidade Paris , enquanto casais repletos de amor e bons sentimentos passeiam pelas ruas e cafés da cidade, em uma esquina um pouco afastada do centro de Paris as portas daquela casa se abrem mais uma vez , para ma


Mais uma noite na exuberante e apaixonante cidade Paris , enquanto casais repletos de amor e bons sentimentos passeiam pelas ruas e cafés da cidade, em uma esquina um pouco afastada do centro de Paris as portas daquela casa se abrem mais uma vez , para mais uma noite onde ninguém deve nada a ninguém , onde passado e nomes não são importantes . Tudo que se deve fazer é ter uma boa quantia de dinheiro e viver a noite.

É , poucos sabem da existência de um lugar como esse em pleno século XI , mas sim ... eles ainda existem . É onde a "elite" das mais vulgarmente chamadas prostitutas se encontram , enquanto a maioria oferece seus "serviços" em esquinas as melhores se encontram nessa casa . Fundado a dois séculos o lugar permanece com sua distinta clientela . Um lugar onde só os mais ricos podem se divertir .

_**Cap 1 **_

_**Os sentimentos por trás da máscara**_

- Já está pronta ? – perguntou uma garota de aproximadamente 22 anos, com longos cabelos negros caindo até a cintura vestida em uma colada roupa vermelha que deixava a mostra suas curvas . – O show já está terminando , já esta na nossa hora . Parece que hoje um político importante está aqui .

- Já estou terminando Rey . – minutos depois a porta abriu deixando a mostra outra garota de também 22 anos , mas essa era loira , seus longos cabelos estavam soltos caindo sobre as costas até a cintura , usava uma saia curta de látex preta e um corpete vermelho que delineava seu corpo escultural .Seus profundos olhos azuis piscina estavam com uma forte maquiagem e sua delicada boca com um batom vermelho sangue. – Sinceramente não sei pra que tudo isso . Ficamos parecendo aquelas vagabundas de rua .

-A diretora acha que é importante nós mantermos o visual um pouco mais vulgar senão os clientes podem começar a achar que não somos tão boas – respondeu Rey – Mas não se preocupe todos sabem que nós só lidamos com a elite . Agora vamos, aquelas pobres coitadas não são capazes de lidar com homens tão importantes , e para esse político que esta ai a diretora com certeza vai querer uma de nós duas , afina somos as melhores .Então vamos logo Serena !- disse Rey saindo com um sorriso .

Serena seguiu a amiga andando ao seu lado , quando chegou no salão fitou tudo aquilo com nojo , não importava quanto tempo passasse lá , ela nunca gostaria dessa vida que agora levava .

"_Tudo por culpa daquele maldito"_

Se arrependia de ter sido tão ingênua anos atrás para acreditar no amor . Olha a que isso a levou , a uma vida que ela desprezava mas que não tinha como sair . Largou tudo , toda a sua vida perfeita , a faculdade , sua família , suas amigas tudo por ele e foi só aparecer uma melhor oportunidade de vida que ele a largo , deixando-a sem nada , sem dinheiro , sem ter onde morar , sem ter o que comer e a quem recorrer e como solução só teve essa vida . Agora era mais rica do que jamais imaginou ser mas continuava nesse lugar . Não podia ir embora ,tinha um contrato e sabia que a diretora da casa não ia abrir mão de uma de suas melhores garotas . O lugar não era tão ruim durante o dia , e a noite ela já tinha se acostumado a ignorar seus sentimentos . Na verdade mesmo que pudesse não sairia dali , apesar de não ser o que imaginou para si , aquela vida não era tão ruim , já tinha se acostumado aquilo . Pelo menos esses dois anos que estava lá tinham-na ensinado a ser menos ingênua e que as vezes a única opção que ela tinha não seria a melhor mas era necessária .

- Serena acorda ! – chamou Rey

- O que foi ? – perguntou a garota despertando de seus pensamentos

- Olha , aquele é o tal político – falou Rey apontando para um homem de aproximadamente 40 anos , não era feio mas também não chamava atenção . – pelo jeito que ele está olhando pra você parece que ele já escolheu uma de nós . – disse Rey um pouco descontente . – Boa sorte amiga , e não me decepcione - brincou a morena.

Serena deu um pequeno sorriso , ela tinha se acostumado aquela vida e agora não a via com tanto horror mas Rey tinha verdadeira adoração pelo que fazia , a garota gostava mesmo de ter todos os homens olhado-a com desejo e não se importava em ser vulgar as vezes . Tinha sido através de Rey que chegou a essa vida , a garota foi a única pessoa que se dispôs a mostrar uma solução para os graves problemas financeiros de Serena quando tudo aconteceu .

A loira balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos , respirou fundo e foi caminhando lentamente em direção ao tal político . Essa seria uma longa noite.

---------

Horas depois , tudo tinha ocorrido como planejado . O político caiu em seu pequeno jogo de sedução , o que não havia sido muito difícil já que ele mais parecia um cachorro no cio quando a loira se aproximou . Agora ele estava em sua cama dormindo enquanto Serena estava em sua suíte tomando um longo banho de banheira .

Era como um ritual , sempre depois do "trabalho" a garota ia direto para seu banheiro e tomava um longo banho como se quisesse tirar a sujeira que sentia em seu corpo pelo ocorrido , na verdade o que ela queria mesmo era lavar a alma .

Saiu do banho , colocou uma camisola curta e foi em direção a sua cama onde o homem dormia . Sentou próxima a ele e depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios no intuito de acorda-lo o que aconteceu .

- O que aconteceu ? – perguntou o homem despertando .

- Esta na hora de você ir embora . – respondeu a loira

- Na verdade eu prefiro dormir aqui , a noite foi longa e não vai demorar a amanhecer .

- Sinto muito mas isso não vai acontecer . Já fiz o que devo fazer, eu não sou paga para deixa-lo dormir aqui . – disse Serena ríspida

- Se é por isso eu posso pagar mais .

- Não , eu só quero que o senhor se retire . Do contrario na próxima vez que vier aqui terá que procurar outra garota . – Serena se abaixou um pouco e falou com uma voz rouca.- E garanto que nenhuma será melhor do que eu .

O homem pareceu pensar por um momento e resolveu sair .

- Fale com a diretora para acertar o pagamento . – falou Serena antes de fechar a porta do quarto deixando o homem lá fora .

Girou os olhos indo em direção a cama e trocando os lençóis .

"_Até parece que ia deixa-lo dormir aqui ." _Durante os dois anos que a garota estava ali , nenhum homem pode passar a noite toda com ela , sempre depois de "prestar seus serviços" ela os mandava embora . Não gostava de misturar as coisas ,nunca tinha sequer conversado com um deles , não queria conhece-los e pouco lhe importava quem eram .. não tinha nenhum interesse neles a não ser o profissional . Pode parecer uma atitude fria mas para ela estava mais do que correta . Serena não queria e nem podia pensar em ter um maior envolvimento emocional . Primeiro porque tinha optado por tentar se privar desses sentimentos depois de tudo que aconteceu e segundo porque agora não passava de uma cortesã dos tempos modernos mas que também não deveria amar apenas fingir o amor para levar aqueles homens a procura-la na noite seguinte . Pelo menos os mais ricos .

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Oi minna !**_

**_E ai , o que vocês acharam ? Ficaram enojados com as atitudes da Serena ? É , é compreensivel . Mas gente eu prometo que logo logo vocês vão entender tudo melhor. _**

_**No próximo cap o Darien vai aparecer . A a fic e Serena e Darien tah ?**_

_**Bem acho q é isso . Me deixem saber o que vocês acharam , certo ?**_

_**Ja ne **_

_**Beka**_


End file.
